Landing Strip Fantasies
by Luckylily
Summary: Julie Taylor was a girl, Tim realised with sudden clarity. And she was stacked. One-shot!


A/N: Just a little one-shot, unrelated to Pee Wee Football and the Superbowl but I hope you enjoy all the same! Set in Season 2 during some point that Tim moved in with the Taylor's.

--

Landing Strip Fantasies

--

Dipping his head beneath the spray of the shower one last time, Tim Riggins reached up to switch the flow of water off and then swiped at the offending droplets of water running into his eyes.

Steeping out onto the bath mat, he reached for one of the clean towels hanging on the rail and wrapped it around his hips.

If there was one perk of living with the Taylor's it was the abundance of clean towels. There were a few others as well, decent regular meals being something else that also ranked pretty high on the list.

There were a few things that chaffed, but that was to be expected. Billy had never stopped him from drinking before, or imposed a curfew like Coach had, but he wasn't going to cause any trouble for Coach Taylor, not after he'd taken him in and given him a second chance even after he'd fucked up again in classic Tim Riggins style.

He kinda liked the way Mrs Coach fussed over him, always concerned whether or not he was still hungry and her repeated commands to help himself to anything in the fridge or the cupboards if he was.

Gracie was…cute in the bald, baby way. She was cool, despite the fact that she didn't do much more than eat, sleep, cry and poop.

Shelley continually teased and flirted, but he had to be careful there, it wouldn't do to piss off Mr or Mrs Coach. They both knew that he wasn't averse to older women.

And as for Jules, well, she was just Jules. Seven's ex-girlfriend and something of a nag when it came to his homework. The girl was on his case more than Coach and Mrs Coach combined.

The house was quiet, and he took the time to shave in a relaxed manner before brushing his teeth and getting dressed knowing that no one was going to be banging on the door and asking how much longer he was going to be.

Although Julie was the worst one for that, how long did it take the girl to shower?

Not that he'd ever voice that thought aloud, Julie being in the shower, cause he didn't ever want Coach thinking that he put the two words together in the same context, even if it was in an innocent, purely non sexual way.

Opening the bathroom door, he stepped out in the empty hallway.

Shelley had gone to the mall, while Mr and Mrs Coach had gone grocery shopping taking Gracie with them.

Only Julie remained home, some music floating out from under her door down the hall.

Not from under the door, he amended mentally as he passed the entrance to her room on his way to the kitchen.

The door was open fractionally, obviously not having been closed properly and then swinging open by another few inches.

He tried not to look, he really did.

But he couldn't help it and the image of her burnt itself into his brain, guaranteed to bring many a sleepless night.

Julie Taylor was a girl, Tim realised with sudden clarity. He'd always viewed her as Coach Taylor's daughter, as Saracen's ex, she'd never really been a girl.

But she was.

And she was stacked.

Man, cheerleaders and rally girls didn't have nothin' on her.

Dressed in nothing but a bra and panties she crossed the room, disappearing out of sight before coming back into view again as she dug through the piles of clothes in her closet, hips swaying in time to music playing from the radio.

He swallowed as her hips dipped down low in time with the music, singing along with it softly under her breath.

He really, really needed to move before she caught sight of him watching her like some peeping tom.

Any other girl, she'd have probably set the whole thing up, she'd probably have been in that room dancing away knowing that there was a chance of him walking by and stopping to watch.

But Jules…it was all innocent, she'd be horrified to know that he'd caught sight of her dancing around in her bedroom in her underwear despite the fact that he'd seen her in a swim suit plenty of time over the summer when he'd been hanging out at the pool.

Not that he'd ever looked then.

Man, how the hell could he have not noticed before?

How could he have not taken the opportunity to shamelessly ogle her while she'd been life guarding?

Her hands emerged victorious with a pair of jeans, and despite the fact that she's putting clothes on, he can't tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

Steeping into the pants, she wiggled her ass as she slid the denim up over her hips and proceeded to fasten them in a smooth, well practiced motion.

Julie disappeared out of sight once again, and when she returned she was in the process of pulling a white vest top on over her head.

Humming to herself, she gave a small squeal as the song changed on the radio, darting across her room to turn it up, her hips rotate in a circle, hands stretching up over her head and then sliding down her body to her thighs as she slowly dips down low, hips rocking from side to side, and then back up.

Ignorant of his observation, Julie twirled around, continuing to dance for her own pleasure.

Desire pooled in his gut, and even as he watches, he can't help fantasising what she'd look like dressed in her bra and panties, grinding away against one of the silver poles at a deserted Landing Strip for his eyes only.

Blonde hair falling down across her back and shoulders as she watched him, watch her as she danced.

He can feel himself getting harder and harder by the second at the thought of her coming down off the stage and giving him a lap dance up close and personal where he can touch her all he wants before she grabs his beer on the table beside him and takes a long drink before setting it down as she seats herself in his lap, straddling him as her body continues to rock softly in time with the music.

He imagines her arms draping themselves across his shoulders, fingers playing with his hair as she drops her lips to his while his hands clamp onto the rounded contours of her ass as he pressed her down against his erection.

His mouth suddenly dry at the thought, he swallowed hard, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he tried to adjust the front of his trousers, his attention focusing itself on Julie once again.

By then Julie had finished with her makeup, and was nearly done with her hair…god that hair, long, thick and silkily soft his mind wandered as he imagined all too easily what it would be like to have that those golden locks fall down around his head as she leant down to kiss him, what they would look like spread out against his chest or what they would feel like brushing against his thighs with his hands tangled in those smooth strands of hair.

Reluctantly Tim moved off knowing that in another few minutes, or perhaps sooner she'll come out into the kitchen, and it'll look suspicious if he happens to be bolting past her as she realises that her door has been open while she was getting dressed.

Quietly moving away from the temptation she presented, Tim tried to ignore his raging hard on, tried to calm down his body before she came out. Shifting his pants awkwardly once again trying to create a little more room, he ruefully thought that he could do with a cold shower.

No doubt he'd be getting enough of those over the next few weeks though.

Good thing there were plenty of clean towels.

And they didn't all have to be cold showers, he assured himself. And if the worst came to the worst, there was always the option of getting shit faced and banging some faceless, nameless rally girl or cheerleader. Although, that wasn't particularly a route that he wanted to go down, he'd probably say something like her name or something, and regardless of whether or not the girl had slept with the majority of the football team, she still wouldn't be happy if whatever guy she was fucking said another girls name.

Especially Jules, she'd put shock waves through the local football groupies community by actually taking Matt Saracen off the market.

If it was known that he was panting after her as well…He stared unseeingly into the fridge.

He really needed a shower, no sooner had that thought drifted through his mind, than another one followed. Of Julie in the shower, naked, steam curling around her body and water trickling across her skin…

He closed the fridge door and leant his head against it with a heavy thunk.

How the hell had he never noticed Julie Taylor before?

--

A/N: Reviews are appreciated! :)


End file.
